


please come home

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer’s been at emissary training for almost two months now and Kali honestly doesn’t know how she’s survived this long without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please come home

**Author's Note:**

> [teen wolf femslash bingo](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-femslash-bingo)\- "i missed you"

Jennifer’s been at emissary training for almost two months now and Kali honestly doesn’t know how she’s survived this long without her.

She misses the nights where they looked at the stars as they held hands and the days where they ran through the forest for hours. She misses being with her. Her heart aches whenever she sees their photos together around the house.

“Kali?” A soft voice calls out from the kitchen.

Within an instant, Kali’s ears perk up and she practically throws her book halfway across the room when she tries to put it down. Her eyes flash red and she bolts down the hallway. Tears well in the corners of her eyes when she sees Jennifer standing in the kitchen, her bags placed on the countertop.

Kali presses her lips to Jennifer’s, running her hands through her girlfriend’s hair at the same time. Her scent is still the same; earthy and with subtle hints of honey. Kali breathes her in and by the time she pulls away, her pupils are almost fully dilated.

“You’re never leaving again, not for that long,” Kali tells Jennifer, hands resting over her hips.

Jennifer smiles, feeling her cheeks heat up. “I won’t; I promise. I missed you so much.”

Kali kisses her cheek, this time softer, and blinks. “Trust me, I missed you way more, Jen.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
